


Get An Education!

by Devilishly Thievish (Thieves_And_Devils863)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Divinity's Reach, Gen, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Human (Guild Wars), Super Adventure Box, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thieves_And_Devils863/pseuds/Devilishly%20Thievish
Summary: Lucinellia Lyndra is given an opportunity to get less dumb. Maybe. Perhaps. She could have misread things.





	

****

**_“Get an education!”_ **

 

The flyer almost commanded it. A gaudy mixture of yellows and purples that carved out New Krytan swarmed over an electrified blue background that seemed to follow and twist with Luci’s gaze. She tilted the paper from side to side, watching as the blues retreated backwards to illuminate a similarly hued cube, balancing on one edge. A portal, like a smaller and discoloured asura gate featured prominently in the centre of the cube.

 

Around the holographic illustration was more yellow and purple text, ringed with that electrified blue that gave hints of mystic technology, alchemical understanding and proud scientific discovery.

 

**_“Are you lacking in qualifications?”_ **

 

Luci read the text and paused for a moment. Her thumb pressed the magic-imbued leaflet more urgently against her supporting fingers. She took another parse of the text and this time let a small sigh tumble from her lips.

 

A tinny tune, bitty and piecemeal, electronic and shrill yet infectiously catchy played in the distance.

 

The thief’s eyes moved upwards, taking in the dusty surroundings of one of the Reach’s poorer districts. An upward push upon the bridge of her glasses followed and she focused in the clear glare of the cool spring sun. Crooked houses, built hastily in limited space seemed to angrily encroach on one another, crammed together by a society limited by the walls it built first. A gentle breeze failed to lift the stale air at the bottom of the alley but shook strung washing lines and the clothes hanging lazily from the cheap rope. A few figures mulled about, flitting between alleys, greeting one another with muted mumbles and entering shaded doorways.

 

A usual scene for Divinity’s Reach yet something was amiss.

 

The blip-bloops of the cheery tune danced once again in Luci’s head, the ear-worm burrowing further into her thoughts, and the difference from every other day became clear.

 

Dotted on the buildings, wrapped around lampposts, threaded and hanging from lanterns and layered in messy heaps on crates, stalls and stairs were multiples of the yellow, purple and shockingly blue flyers. A small gaggle of children had found a way to pile them on top of each other and activate many multiples of that cloying theme all at once. This caused eruptions of laughter from the assembled gang before they ran off joyously, footsteps kicking up dirt and dust. The perky and pointed tones rang out proudly for a few seconds before a couple of the flyers faltered, their reserves of power running low and causing the chirpy tune to slow into a languishing crawl towards silence.

 

Luci approached a smaller stack of the advertisements.

 

Of those that Luci could make out, some projected cheap, faltering holograms that were obviously magic based instead of asura-tech. These holograms, of a small asuran figure, lectured endlessly about getting smart, getting an education and getting qualified.

 

Luci glanced back down at her own flyer that was still being held tightly in her hand.

 

**_“For a limited time only – you too can become qualified! It is time to go back to school! Are you ready?”_ **

 

School. Qualified.

 

**_“All welcome! Everyone can be educated! You just need to be ready to learn!”_ **

 

Luci had never been good at school. She had never had a qualification that wasn’t something bestowed on her in jest by either a brothel madam or some senior member of the Order that was really looking to belittle newer recruits.

 

Another sigh fluttered from her lips and she brushed a few tendrils of crimson hair behind her ear. She studied the flyer once again and her thoughts turned back to that tantalising offer.

 

An education! Qualifications! That could only be a good thing.

 

She’d heard Iscarius talking to other members of the priory, their conversations containing little slips and nods as to their subjects and areas of expertise, what they were _educated_ and _qualified_ in.

 

Their words like a duel.

 

Instead of flitting strikes with poison coated blades or underhanded sweeps of a staff or quick-draw shots from a concealed pistol it was subtle alluding to what they knew best and _how_ they knew best. Equations wielded like swords to parry anecdotal claims from the field, other authors cited to strike at weakness in understanding suddenly exposed.

 

In those heated moments, Luci struggled to understand anything of what was being said or what it meant but, clearly, it was important.

 

It was important enough that Iscarius would trial his lectures on her, despite her fondness for falling asleep to the soothing sound of her sylvari partner’s voice. Important enough that Isca would try and try and try to help her understand the most simple of sums.

 

He would aid her in comprehending words that she could barely pronounce. He would simplify diagrams for her. And Iscarius always showed utter patience as she failed on the most basic concepts about ley lines, the Eternal Alchemy, golemancy, the origin of magic and so many other subjects.

 

Another, frustrated, sigh tumbled into the crisp air. She tilted the flyer from side to side again. The diamond-orientated cube became more prominent and then retreated as she turned the image back and forth.

 

It would be wonderful if she could better analyse the information she overheard, traded and reported to the Whispers. It would be wonderful if she could decrypt the codes of others and encrypt her own messages. But, most importantly, It would be amazing if she could hold her own at least a little when working on more academic pursuits with Iscarius. If she could engage him in ways beyond flirting and teasing, beyond physical and emotional comfort, beyond company for meals and dates. If she could engage him in that abstract land of numbers and symbols and figures and graphs and tables and data…

 

And this was her opportunity! However, Luci still wasn’t clear what this opportunity was…

 

She looked at her flyer once again.

 

**_“Opening soon in Rata Sum! Tried and tested, adored by thousands, satisfaction guaranteed! Get a distinction! Get honors!”_ **

****

**_“Get back to school! Get an education!”_ **

 

Well. That made things a little clearer. Obviously this was some asuran enterprise. This reassured Luci. Asura were well known for their intelligence, for their genius and invention so surely some of that knowledge could be passed on to her. And asura were also known for their colleges.

 

That was it! Things finally made complete sense to the thief. There was the College of Dynamics, the College of Statics and the College of Synergetics. Even Luci knew that and she had often wondered why there was only three. The answer was obvious now – because they were waiting to open a new college, a college that would be more accepting of the other races, a college that could really help everyone get an education.

 

Luci beamed. A wide smile crept across her face and suddenly the sun felt warmer and the day more complete. She was going to attend this new college. She was going to get those honors and distinction things and she was going to impress Iscarius, her lover that was so important to her, with her new found knowledge.

 

Just one more detail remained. She narrowed her eyes and scoured the small print of the flyer. She ignored most of it – reading wasn’t her thing – but the thief was good at seeking out the crucially essential information.

 

She needed to know which college to attend. She needed a name and she found it. She grinned.  
  
**_“SUPER ADVENTURE BOX”_**

 

 

  
  



End file.
